Eu Quero Voar
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: "Porque meu filho está dentro de uma mini-armadura?" - "Porque ele pediu-", Tony ia terminar de responder a pergunta mais obvia do mundo, mas ele viu o olhar que Pepper lhe lançou e resolveu dar outra resposta. [Pós Homem de Ferro 3] Continuação de "História de Brinquedo"


Olá! Essa _one shot_ foi escrita seguidamente de "Toy Story" e só agora tive tempo de betá-la para postá-la. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e como eu disse antes: enquanto meu cérebro trabalhar, estarei escrevendo haha Eu acabei fazendo uma sequência, então recomendo vocês lerem "Iron Baby" e depois "Toy Story". Espero que gostem e deixem suas reviews :]

Boa leitura!

_**One shot – I Wanna Fly**_

Tony estava totalmente concentrado nas atualizações que ele acabara de fazer. Havia vários hologramas com cálculos estranhos em sua grande mesa de trabalho em um dos andares da Torre Stark. Faltava apenas um pequeno detalhe em sua nova criação (ou até recriação); instalar JARVIS.

Seria muito fácil fazer aquilo; se uma certa criaturinha parasse quieta.

"Luke", Tony não parou o que estava fazendo; ele ainda estava mexendo nos hologramas e dando um jeito de fazer a última coisa que faltava, mesmo com seu pequeno furacãozinho pulando sem parar atrás dele. "Que tal me ajudar, hein? Vamos brincar de ficar parado?" Apesar da expressão de Tony parecer nervosa, sua voz saiu bem suave. Tony não conseguia nem se imaginar levantando a voz com sua pequena cópia.

"JARVIS, como está os progressos?" Tony perguntou ao seu sistema inteligente.

"Em 98% por cento, senhor. Seria mais rápido se o jovem Sr. Stark ficasse parado na plataforma para analises", seu computador respondeu.

"Tá brilhando" Luke disse rindo ao ver os raios de luz que ele fazia por toda a oficina. O garotinho não parava de pular em entusiasmo; balançando ambas as mãos sem parar pelas paredes e chão.

O pequeno Stark estava em cima de uma plataforma redonda atrás de Tony - um dos motivos de Tony estar lhe pedindo há vinte minutos para ficar parado - para que ele pudesse mexer mais rápido numa cópia do garoto no holograma a sua frente.

Quando Tony finalmente conseguiu finalizar a última atualização, ele se virou para Luke para avisar-lhe que ele estava livre de sua "prisão", mas alguém apareceu na frente dele; entrando pela porta de vidro. Foi então que ele notou sua expressão assustada ao ver o que pai e filho ainda estavam fazendo na oficina ás 9:00 da noite.

"AI MEU DEUS!" Pepper gritou, aparentemente para Tony.

"Mamãe!" Luke gritou entusiasmado, saindo da plataforma e indo em direção a Pepper. Na verdade, o pequenino não teve nem tempo de descer a plataforma quando viu a mãe correr mais rápido do que o normal em direção ao pai.

"VOCÊ NÃO FEZ ISSO!" Pepper dessa vez estava de frente com Tony; que estava encostado na mesa de maneira defensiva, aparentemente, com medo de morrer ali mesmo.

"Eu tentei avisá-lo que a senhora não iria aprovar, Sra. Stark", A voz de JARVIS interveio.

"Eu posso explicar..." Tony tentou dizer levantando ambos os braços para cima; olhando feio para o teto ao mesmo tempo.

"VOCÊ PERDEU TODO O JUÍZO?" Ela gritou mais uma vez. Percebendo o estado de nervos que estava, e o estresse que já estava carregando por acabar de chegar do escritório, ela sabia que isso não faria nada bem a ela. Pepper respirou fundo - duas vezes - e depois voltou a olhar para o marido que demostrava total horror por seus gritos. "Tony..."

"É inofensivo-" Ele tentou de novo, mas foi cortado.

"Por que meu filho está dentro de uma mini-armadura!?"

"Porque ele pediu-", Tony ia terminar de responder a pergunta mais obvia do mundo, mas ele viu o olhar que Pepper lhe lançou e resolveu dar outra resposta. "É uma fantasia"

"Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que é uma _simples_ fantasia, Tony!?" Pepper grunhiu histérica. Ela não podia acreditar ainda no que _seu_ marido havia feito. Ele era egocêntrico, sim (muito alias), maluco? Talvez. Mas _aquilo_ passou do grau do bom senso.

"Mamãe, olha", Luke puxou a saia de Pepper fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele. Sua expressão não era mais cólera de segundos atrás. Ela não conseguia ter aquele tipo de expressão na frente de Luke. Parando para olhá-lo melhor, ela podia realmente ver que _aquilo _era a cópia exata da armadura tradicional de Tony – até mesmo as cores; dourado e vermelho. A única coisa que faltava na mini-armadura era o capacete.

Pepper reparou as palmas das mãos de Luke e viu uma luz LED de formato redondo em cada uma das mãos. A luz era azul e o pequeno mostrava empolgado para ela o que sua _nova fantasia_ fazia. Ali seria onde o raio repulsor de Tony se localizava.

"É lindo, filho" Pepper suspirou; não conseguindo demostrar o mesmo entusiasmo que o filho demostrava. "Agora, vamos tirar isso e dormir?"

"Não quero" Ele respondeu franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços ao mesmo tempo. "Eu sou o Homem de Ferro", Ele disse fazendo bico e olhando para o pai como se para confirmar sua sentença. Tony acenou para ele sorrindo; mas logo disfarçou a expressão quando Pepper o olhou furiosamente.

"O que?", Ele perguntou de maneira inocente. Ao mesmo tempo que Pepper formulava uma maneira de assassinar Tony, ela podia sentir Luke por trás dela pulando que nem doido.

"Tony, eu não acre–", Tony a cortou.

"Pepper, nem é igual a minha armadura!", Tony disse de maneira energética e reparou a expressão ainda cólera de Pepper. "Pelo amor de Deus! Você acha mesmo que eu construiria uma armadura de verdade para o meu filho de três anos?"

"Eu acho!" Ela respondeu na ponta da língua.

"Pois você está enganada" Ele respondeu da forma mais metida possível, "A armadura dele pode parecer com a minha, mas o material é totalmente diferente." Aquilo não o fez se livrar do olhar de Pepper e muito menos do encosto da mesa.

"Papai" Luke o chamou, mas nenhum dos dois notou a presença do garoto ali.

"Sério, 'senhor da glória'?", Pepper disse com sarcasmo. "Do que é feita então?"

"De um material fraco o suficiente para jamais machucá-lo e forte o suficiente para protegê-lo se ele cair"

"Que paradoxo" Pepper respondeu logo que ele terminou a frase; revirando os olhos.

"Papai" Luke o chamou de novo.

"Vem cá, qual é o verdadeiro problema aqui?", Tony finalmente se afastou da mesa e se aproximou de Pepper um pouco nervoso, "Você está tentando me culpar por algo só porque você já fez algo de errado uma vez?"

"Do que..." Tony a cortou rapidamente.

"Você o perdeu num shopping, Pepper! Não venha querer me dar lição de mo–" Ele foi cortado por uma furiosa Pepper Potts-Stark.

"ISSO FOI HÁ MIL ANOS ATRÁS! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TACANDO ISSO NA MINHA CARA!" Pepper gritou indignada; louca para arrancar a cabeça dele e vender no mercado negro.

"Na verdade, foi há 23 meses atrás", Tony respondeu calmo de repente; seu lado egocêntrico falando mais alto. Agora ele era o engenheiro bom de matemática.

"Eu me lembro que ele disse 'papai' ao invés de 'mamãe" Tony disse depois de um momento; sorrindo. Aquele dia jamais seria esquecido pelo bilionário. Nada em sua vida tinha preenchido tanto o seu ego de uma só vez. As mulheres que caiam aos seus pés, o dinheiro em massa, a adoração da mídia e nem mesmo o fato de ter milhões de souvenir do Homem de Ferro pelo mundo. Aquilo não tinha apenas aumentado seu grande ego, mas o havia preenchido de maneira interna. Ele não sentia orgulho por Luke dizer o nome dele primeiro que o de Pepper. Ele sentia orgulho de saber que ele era tão adorado por seu filho. Nunca passaria na cabeça dele que ele seria tão adorado por Luke. Aquilo o deixava diferente. Tony já tinha certeza de uma coisa desde que o pequeno nasceu; ele o tinha em suas mãozinhas.

Naquela altura, Pepper nem conseguia argumentar com a mesma raiva de antes. O sorriso genuíno de Tony a amoleceu de imediato, mas aquilo também não a fez esquecer sobre o argumento atual.

"Ele me adora", Tony murmurou depois de uns momentos de puro silêncio; sorridente.

"Ah, cale a boca", Pepper respondeu ainda com raiva.

"Papai?" Luke murmurou com voz de choro, fazendo ambos os pais finalmente o olhar.

"O que foi carinha?", Tony se inclinou para baixo para ver o pequeno praticamente no meio dele e de Pepper; aparentemente, louco por atenção.

"Não voa", Ela disse estendendo as mãos para Tony.

"Oi?", Tony não entendeu de imediato enquanto Pepper encarou Luke sem expressão.

"Não voa", Ele reclamou de novo, prestes a chorar.

"Mas, é clar–" Luke o interrompeu.

"Eu quero voar", O pequeno disse pulando, como estava fazendo desde que Tony havia colocado a mini-armadura nele; claramente mostrando o que ele tentava fazer desde o principio.

Se Pepper não estivesse altamente amedrontada de ver o filho dentro de uma armadura - por mais que Tony tivesse explicado que não era de um material que o machucasse – ela não poderia _não_ ficar assustada de ver seu pequeno dentro de uma armadura. Ela poderia achar a situação adorável, mas aquilo a assustava de uma maneira que nem ela conseguia explicar. Um medo futuro – talvez – que dizia que um dia quem sabe, ele poderia estar usando uma armadura _real_. Pepper balançou a cabeça como se para afugentar os pensamentos que a atormentava; era cedo demais para se preocupar com daquilo. _Eu acho_, ela pensou com tristeza.

"Vou dar um jeito nisso", Ela ouviu Tony fofocar com ele, e isso fez sua raiva voltar.

"Nem pense nisso, Anthony Stark!"

"Mas eu só ia–" Ela o cortou severamente.

"Eu não quero ouvir um pio seu entendeu, Anthony?"

Tony ficou atônico e parou de falar de imediato. A única ação que ele fez foi pegar Luke no colo; como se estivesse o usando como um escudo. O apavorava quando Pepper usava seu nome inteiro – ainda mais duas vezes seguidas! _Xii...To frito_, pensou, _ela não fazendo greve..._

"Luke, querido, vamos tirar sua fantasia e dormir?", Pepper falou extremamente calma com seu pimpolho. A culpa não era dele de ter um pai maluco e imprudente. _Olha só quem está falando_, Pepper pensou se lembrando do episódio do shopping.

"Não quero", Luke resmungou, fazendo Pepper suspirar.

"Não quer dormir com a mamãe?", Pepper soltou sua carta coringa. Ela fácil fazê-lo dormir quando ele ficava no quarto deles. Ele sempre enrolava, e depois de um tempo, capotava com o cansaço.

"Pode com a armadura?", Ele perguntou alegrinho. Pepper odiava acabar com a alegria dele, mas ela nem queria imaginar ele dormindo com aquela _coisa_.

"Não, a armadura fica _aqui_", Pepper deu ênfase para Tony entender. "E vamos para cama"

"Não quero", Luke resmungou em tom de choro; cruzando os braços com um enorme bico.

Pepper suspirou em derrota. Seu dia foi longo. Estressante, e muito, muito chato. A paciência dela já estava fora do limite, pois se ela estivesse paciente como sempre, ela pegaria Luke no colo, falaria com mais autoridade para ele retirar a armadura, lhe daria banho mesmo com ele chorando e fazendo manha e o colocaria na cama com ameaças que se ele se levantasse, ele ficaria de castigo no dia seguinte. Seria fácil, se sua paciência estivesse com ela. Não era justo ela descontar sua impaciência com ele, seria justo ela desgostar sua impaciência no bilionário sem noção a sua frente.

"Anthony," Ela murmurou baixinho, fazendo-o olhá-la extremamente assustado e temendo pela vida, "Você tem 40 minutos, preste a atenção, 40 minutos", Ela repetiu, respirando fundo e o olhando nos olhos como se para perfurá-los. "Você tem esse tempo para: retirar essa armadura dele, lhe dar banho, lhe dar a mamadeira, escovar seus dentes e colocá-lo na cama", Ela disse em um só fôlego. Tudo que Tony fez foi acenar com a cabeça.

"40 minutos, estou contando no relógio", Ela disse antes de se retirar da oficina - não antes de dar uma olhada séria para Luke para ele entender que ele estaria em problemas se não obedecesse também.

Quando Pepper finalmente se retirou da oficina, Tony engoliu um seco e olhou para o filho em seus braços – que parecia tão assustado quanto ele. Quando Pepper gritava com ele, ele só sentia impulso de gritar de volta. Agora, quando Pepper era extremamente calma com algo, ele sabia que se ele desse um piso em falso, ele poderia acordar sem os dedos das mãos. Ou até sem a vida. Ele esperava nunca chegar a essa ponto.

"Mamãe chateada" Luke murmurou de maneira triste.

"Não queremos deixá-la ainda mais, certo?", Tony disse roboticamente olhando para a porta de vidro e depois para o a criaturinha em seus braços, "Vamos ser solidários com o papai, e preservar a vida dele?", Tony perguntou suavemente fazendo Luke acenar com a cabeça.

* * *

Tony estava na cozinha preparando a mamadeira de Luke. A essa altura, ambos já estavam cheirosos. Tony conseguiu retirar a armadura de Luke – apesar dele ter feito uma promessa que amanhã ele poderia usar de novo somente quando a mamãe sair para trabalhar, e que ele daria um jeito de fazê-la voar – e o levou para o banheiro principal para ambos tomarem banho.

Tony podia ouvir ele e Pepper na sala principal.

"Deixa eu cheirar", Ele ouviu uma voz bem amorosa dizer; Pepper, "Hm... que cheiroso esse bebê", ele podia ouvir as gargalhadas de Luke – obviamente porque Pepper o estava beijando por todos os lados. Isso o fez sorrir abobalhado. Ouvir a gargalhada de Luke era tão gostoso quanto ouvir a gargalhada de Pepper.

Quando o micro-ondas apitou, Tony pegou a mamadeira e levou-a até a sala principal. Ele se sentou ao lado de Pepper; dando a mamadeira para Luke que estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela. Pepper digitava em seu celular enquanto Tony lhe dava olhares de 'desculpa', mas ela ignorou completamente.

"Javi-liga-TV", Luke disse com a mamadeira na boca.

"Como quiser, senhor", JARVIS respondeu fazendo com que a televisão ligasse.

"Não adianta, Luke, daqui você vai dormir", Pepper murmurou ainda digitando em seu celular.

"Ah–", Quando Luke ia resmungar, Pepper o cortou para avisar Tony.

"Você tem 8 minutos", Ela disse ainda não o olhando.

"Mas, Pepper, ele está bebendo o leite agora, até–", Pepper o cortou.

"Problema é seu, não foi você que atrasou o horário dele de dormir?", Pepper disse fazendo Luke olhar o pai por cima.

O clima ficou tenso até Luke terminar a mamadeira e entregá-la a Tony.

"Vá escovando os dentes, eu vou te encontrar jajá", Tony disse indo para a cozinha, mas Luke ao invés de ir para o quarto ficou parado em frente a Pepper.

"Mamãe", Ele chamou com uma voz de pidão; subindo novamente no grande sofá e puxou um dos braços de Pepper, chamando sua atenção.

"Oi, amor", Ela respondeu gentilmente.

"Não fica brava com papai, tá bom?", Luke pediu sorrindo; um sorriso que Pepper conhecia muito bem. Era um sorriso totalmente idêntico ao do pai. Pepper só podia dizer que ele era seu filho por vê-lo crescer em sua barriga – e os olhos azuis – porque tirando isso, poderiam dizer que Tony procriou sozinho. Ele era igual ao pai em todos os aspectos. Um mini-Tony.

Pepper sorriu docemente para ele e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ela sabia que Tony não teria tempo de pedir para ele conseguir o perdão dela através dele, e sabia que ele estava tão preocupado em não ser assassinado que nem deveria ter pensado nisso.

Luke tinha um coração de ouro. E era um sentimento intenso vê-lo demostrar isso sendo tão novo.

"Verei o que posso fazer", ela respondeu lhe dando outro beijo na testa, "Agora, vá escovar os dentes que jajá vou para o seu quarto para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite". Luke sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e correu até o quarto.

Segundos depois, Pepper viu Tony passar por ela pelo canto do olho. Ela deixaria aquilo passar até amanhã, mas a verdade era que nem ela estava conseguindo.

"Tony?", Ela o chamou.

"O que aconteceu com 'Anthony'?", Ele murmurou de maneira sarcástica, ainda de costas para ela. Ela podia jurar que ouviu um som de tristeza por trás de sua voz. Pepper suspirou.

"Não aja como vitima, Tony Stark", Pepper respondeu. Mas algo em sua voz estava claro que ela não estava mais brava. Não tanto como antes. "Você sabe que o que fez foi errado", Pepper acrescentou.

"Fazer as vontades do meu filho é errado?", Ele ainda estava de costas.

"Quando envolve uma armadura, sim", Ela respondeu sem rodeios. Tony suspirou e se virou para encará-la.

"Tudo bem, eu errei–"

"PERA"

"O que?"

"Você acabou de dizer que errou?", Pepper precisava fazer aquilo. Ver Tony se desculpar por qualquer coisa era raro demais para ela deixar passar branco.

Tony revirou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso. A intriga acabara.

"Mas a armadura não é perigosa para ele, Pep", Tony murmurou se aproximando do sofá, "Ele pode usá-la normalmente".

"Tudo bem", ela suspirou aliviada, "Eu só fiquei assustada quando o vi pela primeira vez. Aquilo me assustou, Tony. Muito".

"Crianças do mundo inteiro querem a fantasia do Homem de Ferro, eu só queria fazer um modelo próximo do real para ele", Ele respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Isso me assusta de outra maneira, Tony", Aquilo o fez abrir a boca; entendendo-a. Ele sacou o que ela queria dizer. Ele também temia aquilo. Muito. Saber que seu filho estava em perigo por algo que ele mesmo criou.

"Sabe que eu não vou deixar", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu ombro.

"Sabe que é escolha dele", ela respondeu tristemente.

Tony ficou em silêncio. Ele queria proteger Luke de todas as formas possíveis, mas ele sabia que um dia, ele iria crescer, ter responsabilidades e ter uma escolha. Ele poderia escolher ser como ele. Ele poderia escolher continuar sendo o Homem de Ferro. Tony sabia dessa possibilidade. Ele só achava muito cedo para se estressar com ela. Era algo num futuro ainda distante. Eles poderiam conviver com isso _agora_.

"Temos tempo", ele sussurrou beijando o cabelo dela.

Eles ficaram parados ali, sem notar o tempo passar, até que ambos sentiram os lábios um no outro. Tony iria partir para frente se não fosse um certo ser pulando entre eles.

"Esqueceram de mim", Luke resmungou de uma maneira tão adorável que Pepper o pegou na hora e o abraçou forte; com o pensamento vivido de vê-lo voando em uma das armaduras de Tony.

"Ninguém mandou ser pequeno", Tony riu e cutucou suas costas; fazendo Luke o olhar feio e Pepper rir com a relação dos dois – como ela sempre fazia.

Foi ali que Pepper percebeu que suas preocupações estavam fora de hora. Não era hora de se preocupar com o futuro de Luke ainda. Não agora. Agora era hora de aproveitar a infância dele, educá-lo e amá-lo com todas as suas forças, para que, se um dia ele realmente fosse o próximo Homem de Ferro, ele lembrasse-se que tinha uma família, o esperando ansiosamente voltar para casa. _Inteiro._


End file.
